


Random hermitcraft oneshots (requests)

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Stargazing, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: You can leave suggestionsFirat story- Soft boys stargazingSecond Story- a partyThird story- a ghost bugFourth story- a messed up commandFifth story- Mother spore being a mother
Relationships: Many Random ships
Comments: 30
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Ren and doc were sitting on top of the goat head. It was peaceful, the stars sparkled and the wind blew gently. Many people knew Ren liked to stargaze, but almost nobody knew that doc did too. 

"Can you see any constellations?" Ren asked, leaning into docs chest. 

"I think i can see Orion's Belt." He squinted. Ren looked at where doc was pointing. 

"Oh I see it!" Rens ears perked up. "Do you hear something?"

"No?" Doc stared at his partner, confused. "Why?" Ren looked around, then turned to look at doc. He pressed his face into docs chest. "What are you doing?"

"Doc man, your vibrating." Ren looked up at him. Docs face turned a bright red. 

"Ich dachte, ich hätte damit aufgehört" He muttered. 

"Stopped doing what?" Ren was pretty much laying in docs lap now.

"Creepers have a strange way of showing affection-" The cyborg paused. "They actually purr like cats almost. They only do it when they feel safe, so very few people have heard a creepers purr." He explained. 

"Yknow, that explains a lot." 

"What?"

"You vibrate a lot when we're sleeping, I thought you were just snoring." 

Doc chuckled. Ren was always making those kind of jokes. He pulled Ren up too him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hey! I'm sposed to be the flirt!" The burst into laughter. "I cant-" Ren gasped for air. 

"Alright, alright. Let's just go inside." He picked Ren up and started walking to the half mansion. 

"Put me down!"

"No." 

They settled down in the bed. Ren cuddled up close to doc, listening as he purred. 

"Goodnight doc, I love you" 

"Goodnight ren." He kissed the top of his head.


	2. Dared confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because i wanted more hermitcrafy party content

Scar watched the hermits run around. It was funny. The war had ended so they had decided to throw a party. Doc and iskall were arm wrestling. Grian and mumbo were talking about who knows what. Etho was standing near the punch. Keralis, Xb, Tango, Impulse and Zedaph were playing cards against humanity. Xisuma was talking with Ex. Cleo and false were admiring Stress's cookies. Jevin was teasing hypno. Tfc and joe were telling each other stories. Wels, Beef, Ren, Bdubs, and Cub were playing truth and dare. 

"Scar? What are you doing?" His brother Bad sat down next to him. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with them?" 

"Uhm," He looked at his brother. "Its hard to breath right now," it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. 

"Do you need to take a break?" He may have been considered evil but he still cared for scar. 

"No I'm fine right now," the Wizard gave a small smile. 

"Alright then, im gonna go get a drink. Have fun scar!" His brother waved goodbye. 

Meanwhile with the truth or dare boys

"Alrighty! Ren truth or dare!" Bdubs had a huge grin on his face. 

"Truth." 

"Your no fun!"

"Last time i let you dare me, i woke up with hangover!"

"Yea chugging an entire bottle of beer isnt exactly fun-" Cub pointed out. 

"Shut up cub!" Bdubs paused, thinking. "Alright, Ren why did you learn german?" Rens face flushed a bright red. 

"Well… when i met doc, he spoke really broken english. So as a joke originally I learned a bit of german without telling him. It was interesting to hear the way he talked about people. Eventually he muttered a bit of a conffesion to me in german, so i just pulled him close and kissed him." Ren explained, a light stutter in his voice. 

"Thats not exactly how it went-" Doc suddonly appeared behind him. 

"Heeeeey- did you win?" The wolf looked up at his partner. 

"Yes i did," the creeper sat down next to them. "Now if your gonna tell the story tell it right." 

"Oooh! Gossip! Im all ears!" Wels giggled. 

"Yea lets hear it Ren!" Beef grinned as rens face turned an even brighter shade of red. 

"Do you want me to tell it?" Doc asked. Ren just nodded then hid his face in his tail. "The beginning of that is true, but every once in a while ren would mutter something in German. So i knew that he spoke a bit of german. On the day that we ended up confessing, Ren fell into a fountain and i called him an idiot in German. He responded with, and i quote 'Your far too loveable for such a jerk' in perfect German. In response I recited a very cheesy love poem then he kissed me."

"So your telling me-" Wels giggled softly.

"Dont say it!" Ren glared at him.

"That you kissed a wet dog?" He finished, staring ren in the eyes. 

"I guess so? Anyways who was gonna go next in your game?" Doc asked, pulling ren close to him. 

"I mean it was my turn, but you cam ask someone if you want doc." Cub explained. 

"Alright, Bdubs truth or dare?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Dare! I ain't no chicken!" 

"Alright, i dare you to go kiss scar!"

"What!?!?" It was bdubs turn to be bright red. 

"Please, it's clear you both like each other. Just go make the first move!" Ren waved his hand suggestivly. 

"I hate all of you-" Bdubs got up and walked over to the couch scar was sitting on. He was on his phone, probably watching cat videos. "Scar," He said in as serious of a voice as he could. 

"Bdubs." Scar answered back in an equally serious tone. They both started laughing. 

"Scar could you stand up please?" Bdubs finally stuttered up. 

"Sure, whats wrong-" he was cut off by bdubs pulling him into a kiss. They ignored the cheers from a few of the hermits. 

"That worked better then I thought it would-" Doc muttered. 

"Yes it did, now lets get drunk!" Ren grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured it into the fruit punch. "I have no regrets!" Yes they got drunk, yes they did stupid shit, yes scar and bdubs got together, no the next morning was not fun.


	3. Stuck as a Ghost

Doc was planning to visit Ren, he had a few flowers in his inventory and thought it would be cute to make flower crowns and reminisce about the hippie thing. He hadn't told ren he was coming over. He had a huge grin on his face as he was flying, he was thinking about Ren and his silly jokes. That was his downfall; he wasn't paying attention to where he was flying and flew straight into the walls of Rens base. 

Ren was finishing a recording and through the cameras reflection he saw someone crash into his tower. 

"Well thats it cyberdogs! I have to go see which idiot just ran into my base!" He closed the camera and whipped around. His ears lowered as he noticed who it was, it was doc and he was lying on the ground unconscious. "Doc man? You alright?" He kicked his partner gently. "Xisuma said he was fixing the respawns, your not dead right?"

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around nobody was there. There was no particles either, so there was nobody there using a potion. 

"Ren~" someone whispered in his ear. 

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL" He whipped around, there was still no one there. He grabbed his sword, if someone was stalking him they would get hurt. 

"Ren?" The voice was framilar.

"Doc?" He lowered his guard slightly. 

"Yea cant you see me?" He waved his mechanical arm.

"No? I mean I can see your body on the ground."

"What?" 

"Look at the ground behind me."

"Oh damn-" 

"Actully,"

"What?"

"How do I know your doc-" 

"du bist ein Dummkopf"

"Yep your doc. We should probably go see Xisuma."

Ren messaged xisuma telling him the problem. He said hed be over in a second. They were standing over docs unconscious body. 

"That is so strange to see-" Doc muttered.

"I think its weirder for me. I mean what would you think if you could see you boyfriends dead body but still hear him talking." Ren had his tail in between his legs. 

"Thats understandable." Docs ghostly voice called out. 

"Maybe we should bring you inside-" 

"Yea probably." Ren lifted up docs body, and hauled him inside. 

"Your pretty heavy doc," He grunted, setting down his partners body. 

"Yea im also a 2 meter tall cyborg." Doc pointed out. Ren sighed and sat down. He could feel docs ghostly presence next to him. 

"That's true." Rens communicator went off.

XisumaVoid: im here

Renthedog: were inside

XisumaVoid: Oki doki

They stared at the entrance and watched as their admin fell into the hole that is rens floor. 

"Ouch-" Xisuma brushed himself off then walked over to where docs body was laying. "So your saying that doc is both alive and dead at the same time?" 

"Yup he is."

"Can you show me." 

"I cant, hes invisible."

"Just because im invisible dosnt mean im deaf-" Doc muttered. 

"I'm sorry doc, just do something please." Ren smiled at where the ghost was. He could tell doc stood up, and judging from Xisumas sudden shiver, he was standing behind the admin. He jumped then looked angrily behind him. Doc immideatly started laughing. 

"Alright, thanks for the proof. I'll start fixing the bug." He pulled up the admin screens. "Ill tell everyone to be more careful." He smiled at them, then teleported back to his base. 

"I'm going to go prank bdubs!" Doc giggled and seemed to run off. Ren sighed and went to go edit his videos. 

_____________

Bdubs was decorating his castle, compleatly unaware that someone was watching him. Doc casually walked around the builder, watching him shiver slightly. He watched as bdubs put some stuff on a shelf, then went to dig in a shulker box. Silently he knocked it off the shelf. Bdubs of corse jump at the sound then stared at the block that had fallen, confused. Eventually he shrugged and put it back on the shelf and went back to digging through the boxes. 

Doc bit his lip, how could he truly scare bdubs? Quietly he whispered bdubs name, trying to think. Bdubs of course perked up when he heard his name. 

"What?" He asked. When he was done looking around he muttered something. Of corse to him nobody was there. 

"Bdubs" The cyborg whispered again. 

"Whos there?" Bdubs called out, shaking slightly. Instead of answering, doc walked over to a shulker box and opened it. This of course caused bdubs to jump. "Whats going on!? This isnt funny!" He drew his sword, glacing around nervously. Doc was about to say something when he suddenly awoke in his body again. 

"Welcome back doc!" Xisuma smiled, closing his admin screens. "It should be fixed now." 

"i was scaring bdubs." Doc grumbled. 

"Hey doc?" Ren walked over to him. "What was with the flowers in your inventory?" Docs face turned a bright red, well half his face. 

"Uhhh I was bringing them to you." 

"Thats sweet!" Rens tail was wagging. .

"I'll leave you two to your things-" Xisuma chuckled, then teleported away. Probably to edit his own recording.


	4. Mob command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka X fucks up code and has to fix it

Xisuma was playing around with commands. He was testing some mob mechanics. After a while his comunicator started going off like crazy. 

Grian> HELP HELP HELP 

Goodtimeswithscar> X DID YOU DO SOMETHING

iJevin> whats happening

Mumbo Jumbo> X- what happened

XisumaVoid> what happened

Goodtimeswithscar> I think that a glitch just happened i have a tail now

Zedaph> why do I have horns

XisumaVoid> ill teleport everyone to the town hall

Pulling up some admin screens he carefully teleported everyone to the shopping district. 23 hermits later he teleported himself. He immideatly could tell what happened, almost every hermit had some mob like traits. Most noticeable was Iskall, who seemed to be a slime now; he was desperately seeking help from jevin, who just kept laughing at him. 

"Shit-" they all turned to look at the admin. "This is my fault. I was messing around with mob commands. I guess I sent one out that combined mob and player code." He explained. 

"That's understandable, seems some of us got lucky with the mobs-" Scar pointed out. He had cat ears and tail like jellie. 

"I think thats an understatement." Jevin looked down at iskall, who was struggling to not be a puddle on the floor. 

"Nothing happened to me and Ren," Doc chuckled. 

"Yea well arn't you two already part mob?" Joe pointed out.

"Thats true, docs a creeper and im a wolf-" Ren laughed. 

"I need a bucket of water." Bdubs randomly said. 

"What?" Scar turned to look at his partner. Said partner now seemed to be part phantom. 

"It burns!" He backed away into the shade of the townhall. 

"G-Man to the rescue!" Grian, now part parrot, Threw a water bucket at him then a fire resistance potion. Scar giggled as Bdubs glared at grian. 

"Alright iskall i think you got it," Jevin chuckled. Iskall was now in a shape similar to jevin. 

"I hate everything now." Iskall grumbled. Grian and mumbo started laughing. 

"Mumbo what even happened to you?" Grian looked up at his tall friend. 

"Thats a good question," The redstoners face fell. "Oh my god- im a bat." Almost everyone started laughing. Mumbo had a hatred for bats. 

"Im gonna call Ex, maybe he can help me fix the code." Xisuma opened his comunicator and dmed his brother. 

"What did you do X"

"Uhhhh"

"Bad is a cat now, Npc and Robert are birds and Hels is a fucking blaze."

"Yea-"

"Im coming over with the four of them, we'll talk when I get there." 

He stared at his comunicator as his brother hung up. 

"Well then- that just happened. Before i start, what mobs are everyone?" 

"Cat" Scar muttered.

"Phantom" Bdubs rolled his eyes. 

"Ghast-" Impulse shrugged. 

"IM A RAVANGER MOTHERFUCKERS!" Tango yelled. 

"I'm a sheep?" Zedaph stared at tango. 

"Snow fox-" Etho was hanging upside down from a tree. 

"Blaze I think" Wels mumbled, fixing his armor. 

"I think I'm sposed to be the enderdragon" Tfc chuckled. 

"Hey no fair! Im just a pesky bird!" Grian shouted. 

"I have become what I despise, a bat." Mumbo muttered, traumatized. 

"SHASHWAMMY! Im a bee now!" Keralis was giddy with excitement. 

"This is cruel." Beef grumbled. "Im a cow!" 

"I dont like this one bit-" Cub was now the size of a vex.

"I'm a llama-" Xb chuckled. 

"Am i a freaking strider!?" Hypno half shouted. 

"I do belive I have become a spider," Joe smiled. 

"Its obvious what i am" Iskall grumbled. 

"Oh my im a rabbit!" Stress giggled. 

"False you alright?" Cleo asked. 

"No I'm not. Im a turtle." 

"Alright, thats everyone. I will get working on this problems asap, please dont do anything stupid." X glared at grian and the Zit trio during that last part. 

_______________________________________

Hypno, Impulse, Wels and Hels were all sitting in the nether. Mostly because Hypno wouldnt stop shivering and partly because they were all nether mobs. 

"Yknow, swimming in lava is like being in a hot tub." Wels pointed out. 

"Your right," Hypno chuckled. 

"You guys are wierd." Hels grumbled. 

"Have you ever been in lava hels?" Impulse asked. 

"Of course i have, I live in the nether for fucks sake!" He rolled his eyes. 

"Fair point." 

Hypno was casually talking with some piglins, who were confused but went with it. Impulse had been kidnapped by a ghast and was seeming to be being taken care of. Hels was playing on his 3ds as wels was talking with some blaze. 

_______________________________________

Beef, Xb, Zedaph, Etho and Stress were chilling in a snow biome. 

"Stress what are you doing?" Etho asked, as stress was staring at the tail that etho now had. 

"I want to touch it-" she giggled. Etho just kind of stared at her. 

"Go for it?" He shrugged and went back to fidgeting with a stick. Beef and Zedaph were staring at each others small horns. Xb was just laying by a tree, taking a nap.

_______________________________________

Tfc was watching over Scar, Cub, Tango, Keralis, Bdubs, Grian, and Mumbo. Mumbo and grian were arguing about who knows what. Cub was listening to scar complain about something. Tango and keralis were just exchanging jokes. 

"Hey Tfc?" Tango suddenly turned to look at him.

"Yes tango?"

"Why are you babysitting us?"

"Because you would burn the server down if i didn't." 

Tango grumbled something under his breath and keralis laughed. 

"I can finally be taller then you!" Grian had figured out how to use the wings he now had. 

"That Doesn't count and you know it!" Mumbo spat back. 

“Shut up!” Bdubs chucked a pillow at the two of them. 

_______________________________________

“I found the code-“ Ex said after awhile.

“You did. Could you send it to me?” Ex swiped it off his admin screen over to his brothers. “So we should just have to separate the code.”

“Yea that should be it,” Ex began to look over the normal mob codes. “Unfortunately, I think we have to do it one by one. So who’s the most important person to turn back?” X paused for a moment, thinking.

“Probably your group. Doing them would also get Scar, Wels, and Grian back as well.”

“Got it, you work on grian and I’ll do Wels.” 

After about 2 hours, everyone was fixed. I have lost motivation for this story sorry.


	5. Motherly mother spore

Grian was going to go clean up the resistance base, sure the war was over but the mushroom would be a cool place to hold a party. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Ren sitting in a corner crying. 

“REN!” He dropped everything he was holding and ran up to the wolf. “Ren talk to me, what’s wrong.” Ren looked up at him, his eyes were red from crying. 

“I i-“ he stuttered out. Grian said nothing, instead wrapping his arms around Ren. 

“It’s okay, take your time.” He could feel Ren taking in deep shaky breaths. 

“I..” he hiccuped. “Me and doc had a fight.” 

“Hey it’s alright. Could you tell me what happened?” Grian tried his best not to sound mad. Of course he wasn’t mad at Ren, but he was mad at doc. He knew that Ren had abandonment issues. 

“We we were,” he took a deep breath. “We were talking about some of the experiments that he was doing. I asked him why he always pushed himself to know all of this, saying that he couldn’t know everything. He got mad at me and started yelling at me. Of course I yelled back, I just wanted him to pay more attention to himself. He said he didn’t need any help, then he stormed off.” Ren sighed.

“Dang, maybe you two just need a small break from each other?” Grian suggested. “We could go play some mini games if it will make you feel better.” 

“No… I think I just need some alone time.” 

“Alright- just be careful okay. I know you love doc, but sometimes you need to put yourself first.” 

“Living up to the name grian” Ren chuckled softly. 

“What?”

“You truly are mother spore.” He pulled grian into a hug. “Thank you man.”

“It’s no problem, hippies stick together” 

_______________________________________

Etho was standing in the barge, muttering to himself. It was raining outside and the barge was the nearest building. He jumped as he heard fireworks, only to see grian rush in holding his elytra over his head. 

"You alright Grian?" He asked. 

"Yea im fine, just soaking wet." The prankster chuckled. "What were you doing when it started raining?" He asked, fluffing his hair. 

"Was trying to do redstone, but now the redstones ruined because of the rain." Etho grumbled, fidgeting with a repeater. 

"Do you need some new redstone?" 

"What?"

"Ive got some Redstone I need to get rid of-" Grian explained. "So if you want I can give you some." 

"That would be nice, thank you grian." The ninja hugged him. "Just don't forget to take care of your own things to, alright?" Grian nodded then went to setting up a fire to dry off. 

_______________________________________

"Hey there Impulse! Whatchu doing?" Grian found Impulse standing infront of Impulse Buys. 

"Huh? Oh I was trying to plan something. Wasnt going to well so i went for a walk. Now im here." He explained. 

"What were you trying to plan?" Grian asked, sitting on one of the barrels. Impulses face got a dusting of red. 

"I uh-" he scratched the back of his head. "I was trying-" he sighed.. "A date. I was trying to plan a date." Grian chuckled.

"Do you want some help?"

"Can i trust you to help?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Probably yea. I do care for you guys no matter how much i prank you guys."

"Alright fine… I'll let you help me." He walked over to the nether portal. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere that we wont be heard." After half an hour of walking they finally found a spot to talk. Another hour later they had come up with an idea, grian offered to build a small little cabin so they could host a camping trip of some kind. Accepting the offer they got to work, after all it needed to be done by 5. 

_______________________________________

"Doc you alright?" Grian glanced over at doc, who was sitting underneath one of the diamond trees with his head in his hands. Doc didnt respond, instead letting out a small hiss. "Do you need someone to talk to?" Grian sat down next to him. He knew creepers had some kind of cycle they went through but he couldn't remember what. 

"Sssssomething is off. I cant sssseem to do anything right." Doc finally hissed out. Grian pat his back. Of course doc was a solid two feet taller then him so it was a bit awkward but it was a kind gesture. 

"Do you want me to call ren?" Doc shook his head. 

"I cant be ssssseen like thissss."

"Your past that point already. Your in the middle of the shopping district having a breakdown." Grian added sarcastically. Doc punched him in the shoulder gently, he could see that it cheered him up a bit. 

"Shut up-" he playfully growled. They sat there for a little longer, joking around. Eventually doc got up and went back to what he was doing. It felt nice to grian, being able to help his friends that had saved him from a rough time in life. 

_______________________________________

Grian was truly stuck. He had no energy to move, and his mind was going a million miles an hour. It wasnt the first time he had pushed himself past his limits like this, but this time nobody was around to help. 

Scar was working on the big dig, Mumbo and Iskall were working on Pacific, and stress was out shopping. So he sat there, leaning against his sorting system. His comunicator was sitting on the rails. He had taken it off so he could work without distractions, it seemed like such a dumb idea now. 

He could here it vibrating, signaling someone was calling him. He couldnt bring himself to get up and awnswer it. 

"Hrm" a random villager went. Grian chuckled softly, at least he had the villagers. Closing his eyes, he tried to tone out the thoughts in his mind. It struck him just how long he had been working. Exhaust hit him like a truck. He gave up on trying to stay awake and let sleep overtake him. 

He awoke in his bed. He knew nobody had put him there because his comunicator had respawned on his wrist. Opening the chat, he read over what he missed. 

Mumbo Jumbo> You alright mate

RenTheDog> how did he even manage that

ImpulseSV> someone should check on him

StressMonster101> i just got back from shopping

StressMonster101> i can go look

RenTheDog> I'll go over there in a sec too

The chat was empty for a few minutes.

StressMonster101> grian dear where are you

He paused, listening to the sounds around him to see if she was still there. 

"Grian Honey, you alright?" He heard her call out. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. It seemed like enough of a sound though because he heard stress' light footsteps running twords the hobbit hole. He listened as someone landed infront of his home. Ren he assumed. 

"G man? You alright?" Yep that was Ren. The two of them came running in to see grian lying in his bed, his head turned looking at the door. 

"Grian! You cant keep doing this to yourself!" Stress pulled him into a hug. 

"Wait you know what happened?" Ren asked. 

"I fink so- I belive mumbo told me about it." Grian winced, he didnt want to take any more of his friends time. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by stress. "No your not getting out of this. Youve spent the last week helping everyone, it's out turn to help you." 

"Yea man, you helped me and doc make up. He also told me you helped him with one of his overloads."

"I overheard the zit trio talking about the date you had helped plan. They sounded so happy." 

"You even gave Etho free redstone just because you could." They stared at him. 

"Grian dear, we love you but sometimes you need to put yourself first." Stress turned to ren, whispered something and then he ran off. Grian gave up in resisting, besides it was nice to be taken care of. 

"Thank you stresa." He mumbled, still finding his voice. She said nothing and instead flashed him a warm smile.


	6. A Third Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a collage au- it got pretty lazy at the end. I hope you like it friend :) 
> 
> Docm77/Bdubs/Scar

Scar was staring at his phone, lying on his couch. He was waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Bdubs had said an old friend of his moved back and he wanted them to meet. Scar didnt know much about this mystery man, he knew he was a german exchange student and was very intimidating. According to bdubs he was a sweetheart. Bdubs texted him. 

hey i finally found him well be over in about 10 minutes

got it ly!

❤

He closed his phone and finished picking up the last of the things. He grabbed his shears and began trimming his bonsai plant. He felt his smiled grow wider when he heard the door open. Setting down his shears he turned to the door. Bdubds was standing there looking stunning in his light blue sweater and ripped jeans. The man behind him was a solid foot taller. He was very intimidating, he had a buzz cut and a cybernetic arm. He had red tinted sunglasses and a white coat. There was a bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Scar!" Bdubs ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. Scar gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to the stranger. Among closer inspection he could tell the man looked nervous. "Okay so! This is doc, he was part of my club in highschool. He moved back to Germany due to family matters last year of highschool." Bdubs explained. 

"Hello Doc, Im scar." He smiled at him. He was unsure what to think of this man. 

"Hey. Ya know Dubs wouldnt stop talking about you on the way here. He kept going off about his amazing boyfriend." There was a light hint of jealousy in docs voice. "So how long have you two been dating?" He asked, setting his bag by the door. He noticed the wheel chair sitting in the corner. 

"Uh- i think its been like a year now? We met in the first year of collage and started dating the second year." Scar shrugged. He didnt pay to much attention to time. Doc didnt take his eyes off of the chair. "You can ask, I'm not offended." Scar chuckled softly. Docs face turned a bright red at being caught staring. 

"Uhm.. Yea so whats with the wheelchair?" The German scratched at the back of his neck. 

"Its mine. I have a disease that makes my body weak. I wear a brace when I'm here but i still cant do much. So when we go out im in the chair." Scar explained. 

"Oh that sucks…" Doc leaned against the door. Hr looked very uncomfortable. Scar may not have know him well but he did know when someone needed a hug. With a light limp he walked up to doc. Doc was still taller then him, but not by as much. When he hugged doc, he could see the mans face turn red. 

"Scar i know hes a handsome man but i want a hug too!" Bdubs playfully whined. Chuckling scar walked over to him, leaving doc to be very flustered. After about half an hour everyone finally calmed down. Doc and Bdubs were catching up in the living room while Scar made dinner in the kitchen. Jellie was rubbing up against docs legs. 

"Jellie leave the poor guy alone," scar shoke a bag of treats and watched as his cat ran over. 

"So, you seeing anybody?" Bdubs asked. Doc just shrugged. 

"I was dating someone for a bit in Germany, we both agreed we just wernt in it."

"What about that Ren guy?" 

"What about him?"

"You guys flirt with each other a lot."

"Ren flirts with everyone, im just one of the few that flirts back. So no im not seeing anybody." 

Scar chuckled softly as he brought sandwiches out to them. 

"Maybe we could go out tomorrow to get to know each other better," Scar suggested. Doc shrugged and Bdubs eagerly agreed. "Anyways, Doc do you have anywhere to stay right now?" 

"No, I was gonna go get an appartment tommorow." He fidgeted with some of the wires on his arm. 

"Yknow doc our dorm house has and empty room!" Bdubs piped up. 

"Really? Why wouldn't someone want to live with you two? You seem so nice." 

"A lot of people get mad having to deal with scars medical problems. Like we cant have smoking or vaping in here." 

"Oh damn. I mean if its okay with you I can stay…" Docs face was getting redder by the second. 

<1 week Later>

Scar stared at himself in the mirror. The small scars that littered his torso. He glanced at the digital clock, 4:13. That means that he had been up for 2 hours now. He could hear Jellie meowing. He jumped at a knock on the door. 

"Come in…" He looked around the room, trying to find his shirt. He flinched as he felt someones arms around his waist. One was cold and the other was warm. He figured it was Doc. Why did he have to see him at this point. 

"Scar, look at me." He whispered. Slowly scar turned to look at him. Doc was staring at him, a look of concern in his eyes. He pulled scar close to him and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your alright. Now can you tell me what's wrong?" 

"M my scars…" Scar whimpered, nesting his face under Docs. "There so ugly…" He yelped softly as he was picked up and carried bridal style. He noticed that he was being carried to docs room. Doc had told them to stay out of his room. 

There was a desk in the corner that had two monitors and a pc. A king size bed was sitting in the other corner. There was two flags hanging from the wall, one was a flag of germany, the other was a pride flag. It was a red, black and blue striped flag with a golden pi symbol in the middle. 

Doc set him on the bed and walked over to his closet. He came back with a white t-shirt and handed it to scar. As soon as scar put the shirt on doc sat down next to him. 

"I think your scars are pretty," Doc chuckled softly. "They look much nicer then mine." Scar looked up at him.

"You have scars?" 

"Scar, i have a cybetic arm. I was in an accident." Doc raised his arm, showing it off. 

"What kind of accident if you dont mind me asking?" 

"I was fighting someone who was trying to rob a store. Their get away driver seemed to have seen the comotion and drove into us. The guy grabbed the man and drove off. The store owner noticed me bleeding and clutching my arm and he called 911. Then i woke up a cyborg." His voice wavered slightly. 

"Im sorry for asking.." Scar hugged him. They sat there in a hug for a while. He glanced back at the flag on the wall. "What kind of flag is that?" Docs face turned a bright red. 

"I- Its.." He stuttered. "Its a polymoraus flag. It's for when you have more then two people in a relationship." 

"So you tend to like two people at once?" 

"Well with the kind of polymoraus i am i do. Some people will be in a relationship with two people who arn't dating, others all of them will be dating. Its a bit hard to explain." 

"I think that Bdubs said he was something like that…" Scar shrugged. "Say, didnt you date Bdubs in high school?" 

"Uhm- yea I did… we broke it off when I moved." Docs face turned an even brighter shade of red. Scar shrugged and leaned against him. 

"You seem like a nice guy. I understand wanting to date you." Scar felt himself slowly drift of to sleep. Doc chuckled softly, letting the scarred man sleep on him. He ignored the crush he had on him and slowly fell asleep. 

When Doc woke up he couldn't feel his legs. It gave him small panic attack until he realised it was because there was someone sleeping on him. 

"Uhm- Bdubs please help." He called out. 

"Are you in your room?" Bdubs called back. 

"Yea I'm giving your permission to enter for once- im stuck." 

"How did you get stuck?" The door opened slightly. "Oh thats where he is." Bdubs stepped inside and stared at them. "What exactly happened?" He asked picking up his boyfriend. 

"I found him staring at himself in the mirror. When I approached him he started crying so i brought him in here." Doc explained. 

"Oh… scar wake up…" Bdubs shook him gently. Scar just groaned and leaned further into Bdubs arms. "Scar wake up." He gave him a quick kiss. 

"Ugh.. I'm up im up…" Scar blinked a few times, trying to find his surroundings. He looked at rhe shirt he was wearing, after a few seconds of computing what was happening his face turned red. 

Once again scar found himself being carried bridal style. Still half asleep he just melted into his boyfriends arms. Doc watched as they walked into scars room. He walked out to the kitchen to get some cereal. They would have to go shopping soon. He settled for a bowl of fruity pebbles. 

Scar came out still in docs shirt but with a pair of jeans on. Bdubs was behind him wearing a grey sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Doc tried to focus on his cereal. Bdubs went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Scar sat down next to doc on the couch. 

"Aww man. We need to go shopping soon." Bdubs shouted from the kitchen. 

"Do we really?" Scar groaned, leaning onto doc. Doc felt his face heat up. "Doc your very warm all of a sudden." Bdubs poked his head out from the kitchen. He took one look at doc and gave a knowing grin. 

"Alright then! I need to go get some proper clothes!" Doc stood up quickly and rushed over to his room. Scar stared at him. 

"Is he alright?" He asked. Bdubs walked out with a pot of coffee. 

"Yea hes fine. Hes just a big softie at heart and probably just got flustered." Bdubs explained, pouring some coffee. 

"Oh yea, i think he did something like that last night. We were talking about something called polysauras?" Scar muttered accepting a cup of coffee. 

"You mean polymouras? The act of being in a relationship with more then one person?" Bdubs sat down in docs spot. Scar nodded, sipping his coffee. 

"He seems lonely," He pointed out after awhile. Bdubs glanced over at him. "Like when I first met him he seemed slightly jealous about us." 

"Huh. I guess your right." Bdubs paused, taking a long sip of coffee. "Maybe we should talk to him about it when we go shopping later." 

Doc punched the wall, he was being so dumb. He was just intruding on his friends relationship. Why couldn't he just be happy for them like a normal person. He stared at his pride flag, he remembered buying it with confidance; ready to beat anyone up who thought it was disgusting. 

He shook off the thoughts and changed into some actual clothes. He settled for a black t-shirt and some grey jeans. Grabbing his phone and some ear buds he went back out. Maybe he should consider getting his own house before school started again. 

Scar and Bdubs were sitting on the couch talking about who knows what. He went into the kitchen to write a shopping list. He felt his phone vibrate. 

Hey handsome!

hello ren

guess what I did

got punched in the face for flirting with someone

no not this time

I managed to get a date

bringing a mirror to a restaurant does not count as a date

your an asshole doc

no I got a date with a guy called Xisuma

isnt he that one guy who works at the coffee shop we used to meet up at?

yes the one thats an assult to everyones sexuality

ren your pansexaul it dosnt matter who they are to you

shush

anyway hows your roomie situation going

stressful

found scar staring at himself in t he mirror shirtless last night

he was upset with the scars that littered his body

damn that sucks

well im gonna go buy a coffee and suprise X

have fun idiot -3-

fuck you

keep dreaming ;)

He chuckled softly and closed his phone. He continued writing a shopping list. He felt someone peering over his shoulder. A quick glance told him it was Bdubs. 

"If you want a kiss or something, leaning over somebody is not the way to do it." He chuckled softly. Bdubs let out a playful gasp. 

"No I was just seeing what you were writing, could you add chips to that list please!" Bdubs gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Doc just stood there, very confused. 

"I did it" Bdubs giggled. Scar looked up from his wheelchair. 

"Really? How'd that go?" 

"I think I caused him to blue screen." 

"You've got to be kidding me." Scar rolled his eyes. "Why tease him like that? Just ask him out." 

"But-" 

"Look he's a nice guy. I certainly wouldn't mind inviting another man into our relationship. Plus you seem so keen on keeping him around."

"Fair point." Bdubs paused for a moment. "DOC GET YOUR ASS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Doc, still red as a tomato stuck his head out from the kitchen. 

"What?" 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend again?" Somehow docs face turned an even brighter shade of red. Scar didnt say anything but gave a thumbs up. Unable to form words, doc just nodded. "Great! Now come over here!" 

Doc stumbled out of the kitchen, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Scar wheeled over to them, a huge grin on his face. Sitting up slightly he pulled the german down by his shirt collar and gave him a kiss. 

"Why must I be so short-" Bdubs whined slightly. Chuckling doc picked him up bridal style as he had done to scar. "Hey! Warn a guy next time!" He was quieted by doc kissing him. 

The shopping could wait they figured, right now they just wanted to figure out what had just happened.


	7. Man on the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gets a big house,mumbo and iskall move in, he finds a homeless doc and tbh idk 
> 
> Doc/Grian

Inspired by this quote-

Grian had inherited a fairly large house when his dad died. His mother had died when he was born so the house was empty. He was scrolling through his contacts. 

:Bumbo:

:Digity Dog:

:Impulse:

:IskallMan:

:Cowboy:

:Canadian:

Muttering to himself he opened his friend mumbos contact.

You> Mumbolio!

Bumbo> hello g

You> so ya know my dads big house

Bumbo> yea?

You> well I inherited it

You> its very lonley here

Bumbo> and?

You> isnt your lease with iskall almost up?

Bumbo> yes?

Bumbo> where are you going with this

You> im lonley and you need a place to stay 

You> do you see where im going with this

Bumbo> your inviting us to your mansion?

You> YEE

Bumbo> alright ill tell iskall

Bumbo> hes been working hard to try to get a second lease

You> ttyl!

Well that was two people invited. He walked into the kitchen to see that he had almost no food. He grabbed a peice of toast and grabbed his wallet. 

The walk to the store was pretty boring. Shopping wasn't much diffrent. He was leaning against the shop, sipping a coffee. He looked up from his phone to see a man standing on the other side of the road holding a cardboard sign. 

Upon closer inspection he realised the sign said 'Homeless'. The man was leaning against a dumpster. Everyone that walks by ignored him. After finding an oppening he walked over to the man.

The mystery man was fairly tall and had a prosthetic arm. When Grian approached the man looked down to him. The left side of his face was severly scarred. Despite looking incredibly intimidating, theres was a look of sadness in his eyes. 

"Hello." Grian tried his best to look as welcoming as possible. 

"Hey…" the mans voice had a thick accent. 

"Im Grian," He held out his hand to the man. The man was hesitant but shook his hand anyway. "I noticed your sign." 

"Ah that- yea. House fire, dont have the money for a hotel." The man explained. 

"So whats your name?" 

"Oh! Its Doc." He chuckled softly. 

"Well doc! I just inherited a large house when my dad died. Its pretty lonely so if you need a place i can let you live there." Grian smiled at him. 

"Uhm… alright." Doc shrugged. 

"Alright! Follow me!" Grian grabbed his hand and pulled towards his house. 

When they arrived Mumbo was arguing with Iskall on the front lawn. Iskall looked at them when they arrived. 

"Grian did you abduct a random man?" Iskall chuckled softly. Mumbo just stared at the two of them, seemingly lost in thought. 

"No I did not! I saved him from the streets!" Grian declared proudly. Mumbo shook his head and looked doc over. 

"You finally found someone taller then me." He pointed out. Grian turned to look out doc. 

"I guess I did-" He shrugged. "Lets go inside its getting cold." He fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. 

They hung their jackets up on the door. Grian led them over to some of the rooms upstairs. 

"Thank you grian…" Doc smiled at him and closed the door. Grian shrugged and went into his own room. He felt his phone vibrate to see a message in the hippie group chat. 

Digity Dog> Hey bois

Impulse> what do you need this time ren

You> good morning ren

Digity Dog> oh i dont need anything

Digity Dog> im going to a bar tonight for a gig

Digity Dog> anyone wanna come see

Impulse> can i bring Tango and Zed

You> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Impulse> fuck off

Digity Dog> yea you can

You> I should be able to come 

Digity Dog> should? 

You> let a man in my house

You> I'll have to see if he wants to cone

You> come*

Impulse> oh yea you got that new house right

You> yeppers

Digity Dog> whats his name?

Digity Dog> you finally gonna get a boyfriend

You> WTF REN

You> IM JUST TRYING TO BE NICE

Digity Dog> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You> Fuck you

Digity Dog> you wish ;)

Impulse> take it to the dms

You> whatever I'll probably show up to your gig

You> if he dosnt want to come mumbo can watch over the houde

You> house*

He groaned and closed the group chat. Ren was a great person he was just so dirty minded. He shook it off and went over to iskalls room. 

"Omega Man!" He knocked on the door. 

"What!" The framiler sweedish voice called out. 

"Rens got a gig tonight! You wanna come with?" 

"Where is it?"

"Some bar he told me!" 

"Yea sure I'll come!" 

"Okay I'll get you when its time" He chuckled softly then walked over to mumbo. 

"Jumbolio!"

"What!" 

"Me and iskall are going to a gig tonight!" 

"Its Iskall and I!"

"Shut up nerd!" Grian left Mumbo to his studying and went over to docs room. "Hey Doc"

"Umm Yes?" Doc responded, he sounded nervous. 

"My friend Ren has a gig tonight at a bar- you wanna come with?"

"Is his last name Dog?" 

"Yes it is why?" 

"He's my ex." 

"Oh…" 

"I'll come with, just might be a bit awkward." 

"Alrighty! I'll come and get you later!" He chuckled slightly and walked over to the kitchen. They would have to go on proper shopping trip soon. He grabbed himself a cookie and opened the group chat. 

You> Ren you never told me you had an ex

Digity Dog> wasnt planing on it

Digity Dog> howd you even find that out

Digity Dog> you dont even know him

Impulse> stop spamming my phone

Digity Dog> shut up impulse

Impulse> ooh whats the tea

You> wtf

Impulse> Zed just ripped my phone out of my hand

Impulse> for like the third time today

You> thats the downside on having two boyfriends

Impulse> indeed

Impulse> well bye 

Digity Dog> srsly though howd you find out g

You> doc

Digity Dog> hes alive?

You> yes?

You> dude wth did you do

Digity Dog> i didnt do anything

Digity Dog> i called 911 when i saw his house on fire

Digity Dog> i thought he had died when the fire fighters got to him

You> well hes the homeless guy in my house 

Digity dog> is he coming with?

You> yea he is

Digity Dog> alright- gigs at 4

Digity Dog> ******* ***

You> see you then

He closed his phone and sat down on the couch. It was still another hour before the gig. He knew that these gigs are important to ren so he wanted to look nice. When you want to look good you call the fashion man. 

You> ETHOOOOOOO

Canadian> GRRRRIAAAN

You> i need help

Canadian> with?

You> fashion

Canadian> oooh whats the prompt?

You> rens got a gig

You> his first one in a while

Canadian> hmm

Canadian> do u still have 5hat dress

Canadian> that*

You> that one from the dare?

Canadian> indeed

You> where are you going with this

Canadian> I think you know

You> I'm going to regret this

You> let me go see if it still fits

Sighing, he walked back to his room. Digging to the back of his closet he found the dress. It was a red tank top dress with a ruffled skirt. The dress was slightly tight but still fit. The bottom of the dress reached his knees. 

"Iskalllllll" He shouted.

"Whhat Now!" 

"I need your help!" 

"Where are you!"

"Im in my room!" 

"Alright im coming over!" 

He heard iskall sigh and listened for his footsteps. He heard a knock on the door.

"You decent in there?"

"Yes I am. Don't be weird." He groaned. 

"Alrighty," Iskall opened the door. "Dude why are you wearing that dress from that one dare?" 

"Etho. Asked him what to wear and he said the dress-" 

"Why did you trust Etho-"

"You know very well that Etho has the best fashion sense out of all of us."

"Fair point."

(At the gig) 

Grian was standing backstage with Ren and Impulse. Iskall was sitting at the bar with Doc. 

"I like the dress man!" Ren gently punched him in the arm. 

"Thanks. Etho suggested it." 

"IMPY!" The trio turned to see Zedaph waving at them. 

"Well I'll be going then." Impulse waved them goodbye and ran off to his boyfriends. 

"I should probably leave you be ren," Grian chuckled. "And for good luck!" He gave ren a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Ren chuckled softly, it wasnt an affection thing just an inside joke. 

Grian was leaning against the wall, watching his friend sing. He was fiddling with the dress fabric. 

"Hey beautiful" Someone walked up to him. 

"Uhm hello." 

"What a pretty guy like you doing alone?" 

"I'm watching my friend perform?" Grian stepped back. 

"You look very good in that dress." The man pinned him against the wall. 

"Uhm please leave me alone."

"You having a good time here?"

"Yes I'm having a good time…"

"I can give you a good time." 

"Please stop." 

"C'mon baby, I promise it will be fun." 

"I'm not interested." 

"I dont care if your interested!" The man growled. 

"Please! I don't want to!" 

"Let's go baby." The man leaned close to him. "Dont you want to have fun?" Grian was terrified. The man was not even an inch away from him. The mans hands were incredibly cold as they traced grians cheek. 

"I really don't want to!" There were tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes, waiting for what was going to happen. Suddonly he couldnt feel the mans breath on him anymore, when he opened his eyes he saw the man on the ground. His nose was bleeding and he looked to be unconscious. 

"Are you alright grian?" He turned to see doc standing next to him, rubbing his knuckle. "That man was disgusting." 

"Im alright now," He wrapped his arms around doc. "How did you know what was going on?" 

"I was watching ren, he kept looking over here. When we were dating he often used body language to show things. When I looked over i saw what was happening." Doc picked him up bridal style. "Im sorry i couldnt get here faster." Grian gripped him like a koala. 

"Its okay… I'm just glad you got there in time." He gave up trying to not cry. He let doc carry him over to Iskall. 

"Oh my god! What happened!" Iskall ran up to them. 

"Some asshole was getting handsy. All I can say is hes going to wake up with a major headache." 

"Heres the keys," He handed doc the keys to the car. "I'll tell Ren." Doc nodded and walked out. He watched grian fall asleep in his arms. 

When they arrived at the house Mumbo imedieatly ran out. He thanked doc then led him to grians room. Carefully doc set him down in the bed, what he wasnt expecting was for grian to keep trying to hold onto him. 

"You may just want to lay there with him. He's most likely having a trauma flash back, and you probably remind him of his Ex." Mumbo explained. 

"What happened with him and his ex?" Doc asked, laying down on the bed next to grian. 

"He was stabbed by someone they thought was their friend. Grian was the only one who made it out alive." There was tears forming in mumbos eyes. "Id just suggest staying with him." 

"Alright, besides I need to help him. He helped me." Mumbo smiled at them, then closed the door. Doc wasnt sure what he was feeling but it felt nice. Carefully he kissed grian on the forehead. He felt grian relax into him. 

"Goodnight grian…." He let himself drift off to sleep, listening to grians breathing.


	8. Friends come from the strangest places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend wanted to see my take on Hitman!Iskall meeting Sailor!Wels

Iskall was an assassin, a fairly well known one at that. He had just been hired to kill a ship caption called 'Wels'. He fidgeted with his badge. It didn't have any words, just a symbol of his employers. A knife and a gun forming an x. 

He was sitting at a dock now. There was a ship called The Black Queen, Morana, and that was the ship of 'Wels'. 

Maybe, just maybe this would be the last job he would have to take. He didn't like his work, but he sure as hell was good at it. There was light rain, few ships were actually pulling into the dock. 

The Morana was a black ship with silver accents. When it pulled into the dock, they began unloading something. It was good for iskall, to see exactly what Wels looked like. 

Wels had shoulder length blond hair, tied in a pony tail. There was a sword attached to his hip, probably because of pirates of some kind. He looked to be fairly athletic, but still thin.

Wels said something to a crewmate then walked off. He was heading towards the nearby cafe. Iskall quickly stood up and followed him from afar. 

Wels suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and reached for his sword. Iskall was shocked, surely he couldn't have been noticed already. He reached for his knife, watching as wels turned. 

"Ye know, its quite rude to follow people." Wels had a smug smile on his face. "Bloody men wouldn't even do it themselves." He leaned on the hilt of his sword. "Are we really doing this?" 

Iskall stared at the man in disbelief, he was about to die and he was talking as if it was a talk between old friends. 

"I guess we are," the sweed grabbed his weapon. 

"Well then, lets duel matey." 

Iskall had to admit, wels was quick on his feet. He watched Iskall's every move, almost always being able to see where he would go next. Wels would almost always be one step ahead, almost. 

He swiped and watched as wels stumbled back, clutching his shoulder. Despite bleeding severely, he was still smiling. This confused Iskall, but his questions were answered when he was suddenly kicked back. 

Wels was standing over him now, still holding his shoulder. He had his sword pointed at iskalls neck. 

"I must admit mate, yer fighting exceeded my expectations. Most times I'd kill ye right here and now." He stared at iskall, he didn't have the bloodthirsty look that iskall had grown to recognize. "However, yer badge there. Now that's somethin'."

"Why are you doing this." Iskall stared at him, he had never seen someone not take the life of an assassin. 

"Yer badge, it's one i recognize. Nobody attacks the cap'in of the Morana without coin." Wels chuckled. "At the same time, I cannot let you you go scratch free." 

_____________________________

Iskall was clutching his eye, he was lucky to be alive. He failed his job, there was no way he could return to his employers. He was truly stuck, Wels had taken out his eye and stolen his badge. He leaned against the wall of the alley, listening. 

There was singing, it sounded like a group of people. They sounded happy, laughs interrupting the lyrics. As he listened he could make out some of the words.

"Dont forget your old shipmate! Bolly rolly rolly rolly rideo!" 

So it was a sea shanty he figured. He could recognize the voice slightly, but he couldn't put a name on it. 

"Ey Cap'in?"

"Yes?"

"Le's get some drinks!" 

"Y'all go ahead, I'll be there in a bit. Ive got something to finish." 

Wels. It was the pirate. His target. What if he found him standing in the alley, would he end him? He sighed, he could feel himself losing a lot of blood. It was making him feel loopy, if he didn't get himself some help he was going to bleed out. 

He chuckled softly, this was the downside of his line of work. If he was being honest, death would be better then this. If he returned he would most likely be killed for failure. He could hear whistling, he couldnt tell if it was getting closer or if his ears were filling with blood. 

"Do ye really want to die on such a pity hill?" A voice asked. Iskall couldn't see, his vision blurring from blood loss. He couldn't find the energy to speak so he shook his head. Well he tried to. He heard the voice chuckle softly. He felt himself lifted up, but he couldn't tell what was happening. He felt himself black out. 

_____________________________

"Why'd you take 'em cap?" 

"Belive it or not, its a shitty thing to do. Leaving yer opponent to bleed out. Ye either finish the job or ye help them. I dont know about ye, but I would prefer little blood on my hands." 

Iskall could feel himself moving slightly, bobbing up and down. He knew he wouldnt be able to sit up so he settled for twitching his fingers. It was painful but at least he could still move. 

"Afternoon mate. Welcome aboard." A voice called out. He couldn't recognize it, but his memory was most likely fuzzy from blood loss. 

"W where." He coughed out. 

"The Black Queen, Morana." They answered. Morana? Morana. It was faint in his brain. "Ye need to rest longer. We'll be docking soon." He listened as he heard footsteps walk away. 

He sat up, there was a bottle on a night stand next to him. He watched is bob up and down. He was on a boat. The bottle had some pink liquid in it. There was a note telling him to drink it to feel better. 

He could feel it running down his throat, it felt nice. The dizziness began to go away. The memories began flooding back. Quickly he felt his eye,there was a piece of metal there. He felt a small button on the edge, pressing it he could see out of that eye again. He felt the boat stop moving, then Wels was standing at the door. 

"Mkay mate, time to hop off. I'd suggest finding a new line of work Mr. Iskall," Wels winked at him as got off the boat. "Perhaps we'll meet again! Id be glad to be your shipmate!" 

Iskall watched at the boat dissapeared over the herizon, he would find a new line of work. This hitman was no more.


End file.
